moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrong Side
European Alliance |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Destroy all Soviet Topol-M platforms |goal2 = Defend the Topol-M platforms |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet Commander |forces1 = * Allied initial infantry task force * European tank division |forces2 = Standard Russian arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |music = Strange (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Wrong Side is the eighth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing The last raiding was more stunning of a success than we could ever dare hope. Even now, spirits are rallying across North America. The intel from the facility indicated where the Soviet's Topol-M ICBM platforms are, and even better, they're in one place! There are only five units, and they are all stationed in the Russian Gelendzhik region. The beaches nearby offer a tantalizing opportunity - it will be risky, but it's the only choice we have at the moment. The Atlantic Fleet is on hand, and with most Soviet naval assets committed to the war in America, there won't be much to help repel the plan. What must occur is an amphibious assault on the platforms.. quick, clean, and decisive. With luck, we'll be in and out before any resistance can be brought to bear. While the plan so far seems like it will work, the Alliance has taken no chances since this mission is the difference between victory and defeat, for all of us. Thus, the Pacific Front agreed to grant their Kanegawa Industries' jamming equipment to us and the Euro Alliance prepared a strike force to deploy. Time is of the essence here - the moment you land, with their comms cut, they will resort to a backup plan and probably start fuelling their ICBMs for immediate launch. If they launch, it's Armageddon, and a Red final victory. Fortunately, sleeper agents are around, and if you can secure a radar facility, they will do their work and reveal the exact locations of the launchers. Remember, we only have one shot at this, but if it works, it will change the course of the war. Welcome to Europe, Commander. '' ''Objective 1: Capture Soviet Field Bureau to locate ICBMs. Objective 2: Destroy all Soviet Topol-M platforms. Events Capturing the Field Bureau Working with an inital team of Navy SEALS, the Commander made his way to the shoreline, destroying any submarines and killing any patrols that were in their way. After the beach was secured, a Voyager Transport arrived on the battlefield. The Commander ordered it to make its way to the shore and drop off its reinforcements, including the brand new Siege Cadres which were excellent at destroying enemy structures. With new units to reinforce the SEAL team, he ordered the task force to move out. Fighting his way through Soviet territory, the Commander, and his troops, finally made their way to the Field Bureau. After clearing the enemy forces in the area, the double agent Engineer revealed himself and captured the building, completing the first objective. Destroying the Topol-M platforms Now that the Field Bureau was under their control, Allied intel used the data recovered from it to locate the Topol-M platforms. During this time, the Commander ordered in several reinforcements via an air drop due to Allied double agents disabling the power to the anti-air guns for a while. Eventually, the power came back online and he was unable to call in any more forces. A few minutes later, a test missile launch was detected by Allied intel. It destroyed a nearby city, killing thousands of civilians. The Allies had to destroy the platforms before the real payload could be launched at cities across the globe. Making their way across the battlefield, the Commander ordered his units to target and destroy the launchers they came across. For each launcher that was destroyed throughout the mission, the Europeans sent more reinforcements into the area. After destroying several, the launch of the platforms had fast forwarded from a few hours to a mere half hour, causing the Commander to rush to the next few launchers before they could fire the payload at another city. The fight was brutal, many Europeans lost their lives in the raid as a result of heavy Soviet defences. Eventually, the Commander was able to destroy all 6 ICBM platforms, completing the second and final objective of the mission. His forces were soon evacuated from the area before the Russians sent reinforcements to investigate. Aftermath With the destruction of ICBM platforms, the Euro Alliance have thrown in their full support to the Americans, supply them with aid, assist their forces, and provide crucial information on the Paradox Project; a secret project being developed by the Europeans in order to bring the fight back to the Soviet Union. As a consequence of these actions, the Soviets have dropped their slow pace, gave up their methodical absorption of countries, and commenced a massive and brutal blitzkrieg into Eastern Europe. Once Chinese reinforcements arrived to assist the Russians, the bad news began to pile up for the Allies. Soon enough, they reached and partially captured a vital communications array in the Jizera Mountains, located in Czechoslovakia. With the threat of losing their communications to the Pacific Front, Allied Command ordered the Commander to head to the array and drive the Soviet forces out of the region. Difficulty changes Easy * Crates are plentiful in this difficulty. * Some defenses and units are removed. * 8 minutes after the first mission objective is completed, the launch countdown will start to count for 45 minutes. Normal * Some defenses are removed. However, the corresponding field of view will be revealed when a dangerous static defense is nearby. * 8 minutes after the first mission objective is completed, the launch countdown will start to count for 45 minutes. * When the Voyagers arrive, 2 Typhoon submarines hidden near the Tesla Coil will ambush the oncoming reinforcements. * EMP mines under the slope of the cliff near a Topol-M are placed; the player will be notified when approaching this area. * When the player's forces approach the Topol-M found near the center of the map, several Soviet tanks and Tesla Troopers will launch an ambush from the top of the cliff. * On the way to the Field Bureau, Soviet paratroopers are sent as an ambush. After destroying the Topol-M in the bottom right, there will be two waves of Soviet paratroopers in the rear. Mental * Crates are scarce in this difficulty. * The corresponding field of view will be revealed when a dangerous static defense is nearby. * 6 minutes after the first mission objective is completed, the launch countdown will start to count for 40 minutes. * When the Voyagers arrive, 2 Typhoon submarines hidden near the Tesla Coil will ambush the oncoming reinforcements. * EMP mines under the slope of the cliff near a Topol-M are placed; the player will be notified when approaching this area. * When the player's forces approach the Topol-M found near the center of the map, several Soviet forces will launch an ambush from the top of the cliff. * On the way to the Field Bureau, Soviet paratroopers are sent as an ambush. After destroying the Topol-M in the bottom right, there will be two waves of Soviet paratroopers in the rear. * A Soviet Barracks behind the Tech Concrete Bunker found above the Field Bureau and another Barracks behind the upper right Topol-M will be removed. * Several deployed Desolators can be found on the map. Trivia * The mission's briefing mentions the MIDAS amount is 5, and the composition of the Topol-M launchers in this mission is: 3 of them carry the MIDAS, 1 carries normal mini-nuke warhead, and the rest of 2 are empty. zh:危机边缘 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions